Coven
by joybella
Summary: There's a safe haven in New Orleans for girls with special gifts. It's called Ogygia's Academy for young ladies but the residences call it the Coven. Four girls find themselves in the middle of a storm with little help from the outside world. AU inspired from American Horror Story.


**A/N: Okay so this story was inspired from American Horror Story's third season, Coven. The main characters are: Reyna, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel but other girls will be appearing as well. Don't ask me about the pairings, you'll have everything for everyone I promise :D. **

**As always, I don't own absolutely anything, RR does though.**

* * *

_"There is a house, in New Orleans, It's called The Rising Sun~"_

She wondered how someone's life could turn upside down in just a matter of seconds. It wasn't something big, just another argument with Octavian over the graduation party. He approached her in an empty classroom and after a few minutes of screaming at each other, he tried to make a move on her. Reyna pushed him away but the little slime ball knew how to push her buttons so he started to make fun of her sister. That's when she lost it. Maybe it was the stress of these last days of high school, maybe it was the fact that Hylla had always been a sensitive subject to her or maybe, it was simply the fact that she really hated Octavian. Either or she felt a wave of anger washing over her and the next thing she knew, Octavian was on his knees and bleeding massively.

By the time he arrived at the hospital he was already in a comma. A tragic accident that the doctors simply couldn't explain. At least that's what she thought until her mom dropped the bomb on her.

"You're a witch, Reyna." If the situation wasn't so tragic she would have laughed out loud as she imagined Hagrid telling her this. "We always hoped...prayed that it would skip your generation. We weren't so lucky."

The next thing she knew, some crazy lady called Medea came to their house and told her she had to join this academy for talented young ladies. It felt more as if she was going to a prison meant for freaks like her.

Thus good bye graduation, good bye Harvard, good bye dreams of becoming a judge. She was on a train now, escorted by Medea and a few guys that looked like the Men in Black cast, to a new future where she had to fight the dark lord or some other shit like that.

"Oh lighten up, button nose!" Medea offered her a giggle and Reyna shifted uncomfortably in her seat by the window. She couldn't exactly tell how old this lady was. She seemed in her late twenties but her eyes told a different story. When it came to looks, she was really pretty with long dark hair and red painted nails. She wore black, they all did, Reyna thought that was kind of cliche.

"You'll have so much fun at the academy! Just you wait!"

"Yeah...I'm thrilled already."

Plus, it's not like she had any real powers. She couldn't move objects around or cast spells. She just made little shits bleed out of their eyes and nose. Such a great talent indeed.

A few hours later, she was standing in front of a white mansion with typical Southern architecture. Figures seeing as how they were in New Orleans.

Medea rang the doorbell and the old rusty gate opened by itself. Reyna tried to keep a pokerface and look unimpressed. She figured that she might as well embrace the fact that there was magic in this world and not look like a complete idiot each time she saw a little trick like this.

"Well, go on button nose. This is your new home now."

Reyna took a deep breath and picked up her small luggage. When she turned around to look at Medea, the woman and her crew were already gone. How exactly did they manage to disappear in matters of seconds was something she didn't want to know.

She walked inside with small and determined steps. The main door was open but there was no one to welcome her. The house looked sickening clean with very few furniture items. It felt to her as though someone was trying to hide oil stains with chalk dust.

As she reached the main hall, she suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. A dark figure passed by one of the doors and Reyna caught her breath in surprise. "Who's there?" No one answered. The brunette figured that if she were a dark silhouette trying to scare the shit out of someone she wouldn't have made a proper entrance either.

Reyna followed the figure into a spacious living room with a creepy looking fireplace. That's where the witches probably gathered to roast marshmallows and talk about their new broomsticks and what type of cat was more fashionable this season.

Another chill when down her spine and two more figures came out of the shadows only to disappear again. "Show yourselves!" She didn't actually think they would but now three hooded creeps surrounded her, making any escape impossible. They wore bird like masks like the kind doctors wore in the fourteenth-century to protect themselves from the plague. She was literally scared out of her mind now, especially when she noticed that one of them had a golden dagger in their hand.

They approached her slowly until her back was against the wall and as their leader lifted up the dagger, Reyna's heart began to pound in her chest. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" A few things happened all at once. The windows began to tremble, the candles in the room all lit up and ash came out of the old fireplace.

"Calm down, new girl! We were just joking around!" The one with the dagger took the mask off and revealed her face. She was blonde with piercing gray eyes that seemed to look deep within your soul. The other two followed her example and now Reyna stared at the three girls around her. Once of them had tanned skin with eyes that seemed to change colors constantly. Her hair was brown and cut unevenly as though she had lost a battle with a pair of safety scissors. The second one was petite with curly hair and gold colored eyes that made a huge contrast with her dark skin.

"Sorry we scared you, Piper thought it was going to be fun but I told her you wouldn't get a laugh out of it. I'm Hazel by the way." She gave her a warm smile and Reyna relaxed just a little bit.

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault this one lacks sense of humor. You almost brought the house down on us, genius." The one called Piper rolled her eyes and Reyna decided they would probably not become besties in the near future.

"Welcome to the Coven, Reyna. Hope our little joke won't become an impediment to a hopeful relationship with mutual benefits. I'm Annabeth Chase, Hazel already introduced herself and that's Piper Mclean. " The blonde girl offered her a smirk as she pointed at the other two. Reyna blinked a few times and turned to Piper as a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait a second...Mclean? Holy shit, you're Tristan Mclean's daughter." The girl glared at her as though she was seriously considering grabbing Annabeth's dagger and cutting her into tiny little pieces.

"Yeah, so? Want an autograph?"

"Why would she want your autograph, Piper? You're not famous." Hazel didn't say it with malice but Piper immediately directed her anger at the petite. Before she had time to come up with a sassy response, they were interrupted by another figure that Reyna didn't even notice until she decided to speak.

"Welcome to Ogygia's Academy for talented young women, Reyna." The brunette turned to stare at a young woman with caramel colored hair braided to the side. She wore dark pants and an impeccable white blouse and had an air or royalty. Just like in Medea's case, Reyna simply couldn't tell how old she was, her face seemed timeless.

"My name is Calypso and I'm the headmistress of this school. I see you've met the other girls. I also see they've wasted no time in welcoming you to your new home." She half glared at the girls and they all looked down at their feet. "The grocery truck just arrived and I expect you to bring everything into the kitchen. You'll get to talk more with Reyna during dinner." She left no room for discussion so the girls gave her one last glance before walking out of the living room and leaving the two of them alone.

"Well then, let's get you to your room." Reyna nodded slowly and followed Calypso as she led her to the main staircase. She noticed a young man not too far from them that was carrying her suitcase. Light brown hair mostly covered his face and the girl could faintly see one of his brown eyes. He was really tall with broad shoulders and had a silly smile on his face.

"Tyson, I see that you have Reyna's baggage. Her room is on the second floor, the last one on the left side." He nodded shortly and offered Reyna a half grin that she tried to mirror pathetically. She didn't trust anyone around here.

"The academy was established in order to protect young ladies with...very special gifts. Witches have been hunted for centuries and don't think that the practice stopped in the modern days. Here we will teach you how to control your powers and not draw attention to yourself."Reyna wanted to say that it sounded more like they were teaching them how to suppress their powers and hide them, but she decided it was for the best to keep her mouth shut.

"I know you believe that witch hunting doesn't exist anymore but you're wrong. Just a few weeks ago, a poor girl named Silena Beauregard showed an exceptional talent, that of resurrection. Unfortunately, she lived in a town where heavy religion clouded the judgment of its inhabitants. She disappeared without a trace but we believe there's a high possibility she might be dead." As they reached her room, Calypso turned to look at her with a very serious expression. "This is why it's so important for you to learn to control your anger and emotions. You could have killed that boy, you could have destroyed our living room and hurt the other girls. Being a witch is definitely not what the media has been portraying for decades now. It's dangerous for both yourself and the ones around you and must be controlled at all costs." As she finished her little speech, her hand landed on Reyna's shoulder and she squeezed it lightly.

"I have no intention of letting anything happen to you or the rest of the girls. I promise I will protect you."

"It's just the four of us?"

"For now, yes. Back in the days this establishment was the home of over sixty young women."

"What happened?"

"Most families that knew they carried the gene decided not to reproduce in fear of an unsafe future for their daughters. A lot of girls also don't know about their ancestry until it's too late, like Silena."

Reyna felt the ground slipping from under her feet. This wasn't happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. Three years ago she thought that the worst thing that could happen to her was Hylla dying. Now she was placed in a situation where if she couldn't control her powers she would get burned to the stick, or worse, turned into some freak show fit for Las Vegas.

"Don't worry, Reyna. All the girls that have graduated from this academy have done well with their lives." She wanted to ask about the ones that didn't graduate but she decided to keep her thoughts to herself once more.

"I'll call you down when dinner is ready. I'm sure the other girls will be thrilled to get to know you better."

Tyson placed her suitcase by the end of the bed and offered her another smile before he and Calypso left the room, closing the door behind them. The first thing that Reyna noticed was that, just like the rest of the house, mostly everything was white or dirty shades of gray. It was as though they were trying to erase any trace of personality that one might have. She walked to the tall window and peeked outside into what seemed to be the mansion's garden. She saw a few small tables with bottles on them and a greenhouse and wondered if that's where the potions were being made.

With a deep sigh, she threw herself on the bed and stared at the impeccable ceiling. She couldn't get out of her head Medea's words that she whispered in her ear as they left the train station. "A storm is coming, button nose. We witches will have to stick together if we want to survive. We're your family now. " Whoever said that you couldn't pick family really wasn't joking**.**

_"It's been the ruin of many a poor girls, Oh God, I know, I'm one~"_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. I've typed this in such a hurry and didn't have time to ask someone to be my beta. Please, pretty please, review! I'm so hyped about this story and it would be really great if I had your support :D. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
